


Holiday Runaways [Pt 4] FINALE

by patton_pending



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [14]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Dogs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patton_pending/pseuds/patton_pending
Summary: Logan and Patton have finally arrived at Emile and Thomas’s house and can finally warm up. How do Patton’s uncles react to him bringing home a stranger?
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558666
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Holiday Runaways [Pt 4] FINALE

**Author's Note:**

> It’s the finale!!! Finally we’re getting out of this longer than necessary story (which I might actually do something with in a different fanfiction uwu) and we can move on lol
> 
> Warnings: crying, implications of bad home situation, happy ending though! And if I missed anything lemme know!!

"Hi, Pat. Uh... I, uh, we weren't expecting you. It's good to see you though! Did, uh, did your mom—"

"No," Patton quickly replied, his entire body stiffening. "And I'd prefer you didn't tell her I'm here."

Thomas nodded, understanding immediately. Patton fought against the nausea bubbling in his stomach at the memory of what brought him here to begin with.

"Uh, who's your friend here?" Thomas asked, knowing when to change the subject.

"I'm Logan," he finally spoke up, holding his hand out to shake, which Thomas quickly accepted. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Thomas. Did you... drive Patton here?" he asked rather hesitantly. Patton smiled shyly, giving an awkward chuckle.

"We, uh... we sorta... walked here," he confessed, Thomas's eyes widening.

"Inside. Both of you. Now."

Patton and Logan were practically dragged inside, Emile walking into the room with Courage, a Jack Russell terrier in his arms.

"Hey there, Postman Pat!" he greeted with a smile.

"Emile," Thomas began with a hint of stress in his voice. "Can you make these boys some hot cocoa while I get them some blankets?"

"Oh, sure thing!" He set Courage down on the ground, who immediately ran up to Logan and began thoroughly sniffing his feet. His grip on Patton's hand tightened a bit.

"Logan, you good?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine. I'm just... not used to dogs. I'm more of a cat person myself."

"Same!" Patton, Thomas, and Emile all said in tandem, Logan raising his eyebrows.

"Anyways, let me bring you boys to the living room while Emile makes your cocoa- and Emile?" He caught Emile's attention as he was mid-preparation. "We're not telling your sister about this."

Emile paused for a moment before his face fell into a more serious expression. He knew better than anyone — aside from Patton perhaps — that the situation regarding his sister was one not to be taken lightly.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice laced with concern.

"We can talk about that in a minute, let's just get them warmed up first, alright?"

Thomas picked up Courage and led Patton and Logan to the living room and sat them down on the couch. Patton let out a sigh of relief at finally sitting in a comfortable seat.

"I can keep Courage in the bedroom if you need me to, Logan," Thomas offered.

"Hm? Oh, no, it's fine. Thank you, though."

"Alright, well, he is one hundred percent gonna attach himself to you like Velcro, so I hope you're prepared for that," Thomas joked, setting Courage on the ground. As promised, he immediately jumped into Logan's lap and began sniffing his face. Logan gave a short chuckle.

"I believe I can live with this."

While Thomas went to grab some blankets, Patton smiled at the sight before him. Logan smiling brightly as he scratched behind Courage's ear, seeming quite carefree in the moment. Compared to how he'd found Logan earlier, this was truly a blessed sight.

Thomas soon returned with a large pile of blankets, which Logan and Patton covered themselves in. He shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and took a quick breath.

"So, Pat," he began softly. "You, uh... feel like telling me what happened?"

Despite the warmth of the blankets, Patton felt a chill go down his spine. He shook his head a bit, biting his lip.

"N-no, I'm sorry. I'm just... exhausted and my head is a bit... frazzled."

"Hey, it's okay, I can only imagine. I mean... did you seriously walk all the way here from your house?" Patton nodded shyly. "God, Pat, do you realise the risk you put yourself at? You - you could've been hurt, you could've froze to death, you could've gotten lost— and, I'm sorry, Logan, was it?"

Logan's head snapped up, seeming rather caught off guard. He tentatively nodded his head, clearly surprised to be addressed.

"How - how exactly do you and Patton know each other?"

Logan and Patton exchanged a glance. Patton cleared his throat and decided to be the one to answer the question.

"Uh... we met... earlier today... after I left."

Thomas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He slowly ran his fingers through his hair, one hand on his hip. He didn't seem too upset, but Patton was still a bit anxious about what he had to say.

"Alright," he murmured after a long moment. "You - you just met. I- Alright. So... what I'm hearing is... you left the house... ran into some random kid... and walked all the way out here in the middle of nowhere with him? In the freezing cold? Where you both could've died? Or been hurt? Or kidnapped?"

"Uh... yeah?"

There was a very long silence at that point. Patton couldn't read his uncle's expression but he was definitely holding back some strong emotions, both hands on his hips and his whole body extremely tense.

"How - how did, uh... how'd the two of you... meet each other- I mean, where—"

"By the Christmas tree set up in the square," Logan replied thickly, clearing his throat. "I had gone there when... I ran from home myself. Then Patton showed up and he... started talking to me. Completely unprovoked."

"That does sound like Patton," Thomas jested, having relaxed his posture a bit. Patton couldn't help but grin.

"I... had nowhere to go," Logan mumbled, his eyes downcast and his expression vacant. "I thought I... I thought I had run out of... hope." He turned his gaze toward Patton. "And then you appeared out of nowhere, like you were... giving me a purpose. Like... every bad moment of my life was leading up to that moment." His voice had begun to wobble, his lower lip quivering as he averted his eyes once more. He covered his mouth with his hand, taking a deep, shaky breath as his eyes began to glisten.

Patton instinctively placed a comforting hand on his back, trying to think of something to say. He then glanced up at Thomas, silently asking for a moment alone and hoping he understood. His eyes darted between the two boys, his brows and corners of his lips twitching before he gave a single sharp nod and silently walked out of the room.

Patton had no idea what to say. He was usually skilled with words of solace but in this instance he was properly out of his depth. He knew he had to say something.

"Logan," he began softly. "I... didn't have to give you a purpose. You already have one. Maybe you don't know what it is yet, I don't know what mine is either, but you do have one. You just have to go find it. And I know you can do it. I'm rootin' for ya."

Logan lifted his head to look at Patton with watery azure eyes. His tears fell and he was quick to scrub them away, quietly snuffling as he held Courage to his chest. He was obviously trying not to cry, and Patton's heart broke at the effort.

"Hey, kiddo, if you need to cry, that's okay," he assured. "You're allowed to cry."

His words seemed to break the dam as Logan began softly sobbing. Patton leaned his head against Logan's shoulder, running his hand up and down his back in an effort to placate him. They remained that way for some time, Logan quietly weeping and Patton holding him. Soon enough, Logan's cries began to peter off.

"I-I'm sorry," he whimpered, Patton's heart splitting in half.

"No, no, no, you're okay. Do _not_ apologise for having emotions, kiddo. We all have 'em, the least we can do is sympathise."

"I just... try not to let myself cry. It doesn't help anything."

"Well... it's cathartic. Does your head feel a bit clearer now?"

Logan sniffled and wiped his eyes, taking a deep breath. He hesitated a moment before nodding his head.

"See? It helps that at least."

Logan gave him a wobbly smile before laying his head on his shoulder. He took another deep breath, a bit more shaky than the last.

"Thank you," he murmured.

"You're welcome." He wrapped his arms around Logan and allowed the faintest grin to settle on his face. He kissed the top of Logan's head and immediately realised what he'd just done. Heat rose to his cheeks and he felt his stomach twist into tight knots. "I-I'm sorry, I have no idea why I just did that. I didn't make you uncomfortable, did I? I just - I go a bit 'mom friend mode' at times and then sometimes I'll try and... kiss my friends better? Which I know sounds stupid, but—"

"Patton, it's alright," Logan mumbled, a hint of amusement in his tone. "It's not stupid at all. I... I don't mind."

Patton couldn't help but feel relieved at that. He silently sighed, allowing himself to relax. It wasn't long before their exhaustion overpowered them and they fell into a deep sleep in each other's arms.

And if when Thomas and Emile walked in from the kitchen with a couple mugs of cocoa, they both had to channel all sense of self control to not squeal at the snuggly sight, that was no one's business but theirs.


End file.
